


Спрятанное за короной

by alllegory



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Drabble Collection, F/M, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:07:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23119717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alllegory/pseuds/alllegory
Summary: Криста — хорошая девочка, милая девочка, отзывчивая девочка. Ради таких, как Криста, стоит спасать мир и умирать без малейшего проблеска сожаления.
Relationships: Armin Arlert/Annie Leonhart, Eren Yeager/Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss
Kudos: 5





	1. Эрен/Хистория. Спрятанное за короной

Криста Ренц — это бумажные белые запястья, вересковые горы белой ваты, белые нимбы над светлыми волосами и нарочитая белая святость. Если бы Криста родилась, когда человечество только начало возводить стены, то они, без сомнения, сейчас бы с гордостью носили её имя.

Криста — хорошая девочка, милая девочка, отзывчивая девочка. Ради таких, как Криста, стоит спасать мир и умирать без малейшего проблеска сожаления. Криста беспокоится о каждом, помогает каждому, очаровывает каждого. Криста — идеальная. Криста — совершенство. Криста, Криста, Криста…

Эрена от Кристы Ренц тошнит собственными внутренностями. Липкий сахар, приторная сладость, склеивающая губы в милой улыбке.

Хистория Райсс — это Криста без собственных заблуждений, кроткого взгляда из-под длинных ресниц и льстивых слов. Это отсутствие вымученной раздачи индульгенций мимолётными прикосновениями и аллергии Эрена на её лицо. Райсс не идеальная и не совершенство, Райсс почему-то хочется защищать. Йегеру в принципе плевать, что разделять Хисторию и Кристу неправильно, ведь Хистория и Криста — один человек.

Хистория — обыкновенная девочка, простая девочка, честная девочка. Хистория в сто раз лучше Кристы, но один её недостаток ставит пропитанную фальшью Ренц на несколько ступеней выше. Раздражающе-добрая Криста всегда была совсем рядом, королева Хистория же спрятана за короной, стеной и нарочитой белой святостью. Она слишком далеко.

Эрен Йегер в Хисторию Райсс почти влюблён.


	2. Армин/Энни. Спрятанное за Нэверлендом

Жизнь рвётся на две части: до падения стены и после.

Первая — детство, скрипящий чердак и книги, укрытые тряпьём. Страницы пахли пылью и нафталином, рисунки — серостью чётких линий, страницы и рисунки прятали в себе целый мир, вольготно раскинувшийся за стенами. Ровные строки ехидно смеялись: «Пойди и возьми то, что могло бы сейчас принадлежать тебе, если бы не титаны, возьми, герой, если, конечно, тебе смелости хватит». Армин осмелился только мечтать, Эрен — вернуть; мечта поделилась на троих, стала больше и реальнее, Нэверленд обрёл свой адрес, океан, горы и оранжевый воздушный шар.

Вторая — спина деда в памяти, тренировки до потери сознания, пот и кровь, Эрен, Микаса и Энни, смерть. Леонхарт затесалась в ряд как-то случайно, почти незаметно, опередив на маленький шаг ребят из отряда. Чуть дороже остальных, но до Эрена и Микасы слишком, неизмеримо далеко. Арлерт будет бороться ради мечты, друзей и ради неё.

У Леонхарт единорог на плече, у Армина тканевые крылья, усердно ловящие воздушные потоки, Энни под защитой стены и это до безумия правильно, Арлерт вне каменных оков ближе к желаемому, трепетно взращенному из книжных переплётов и иллюстраций.

Защищать нужно не Энни, защищаться нужно от неё. Это почти ломает и была бы она чуть более приросшей к душе, то… Армин об этом старается не думать. Ему хочется разбить эту чёртову оболочку, трясти за плечи и выбить из неё ответ. «Почему-почему-почему-почему-почему-почему?».

Прокуренный Нэверленд, обгрызенный титанами и волками в овечьих шкурах, впивается в мозг, высохший океан нашпиговывает Армина солью до горла.

«Почему, Энни?».


End file.
